Sacrifiés sur l'autel de la Haine
by Svjetlana
Summary: "Il n'y a qu'une liberté, et son nom sera toujours écrit avec les lettres du sacrifice et du deuil". Je m'appelle Jade. Jade Odair. Mon nom vous dit quelque chose ? Il dit quelque chose à beaucoup de monde, Mais personne ne nous connait vraiment. Maintenant que je suis tribut pour les 74e Hunger Games, mon nom s'inscrit dans le sang. Et pas seulement le mien...
1. 64e Hunger Games

**Bonjour à tous**

**Cette fic a commencé à être écrite il y a longtemps, depuis que j'ai lu le premier tome des Hunger Games. Je l'avais déjà publié une fois, mais entre temps, j'ai grandis et j'ai trouvé mon style d'écriture trop enfantin, donc je l'ai effacé et recommencé. Je vous présente donc le premier chapitre, ou plutôt le prologue, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

_65__ème__ Hunger Games_

Le ciel de l'arène était lourd de menaces. L'orage n'était pas loin, la pluie commençait déjà à tomber, menaçant de rendre le sol de terre aussi dangereux que des sables mouvants. La chaleur semblait devenir intenable pour les trois derniers concurrents en lisse qui transpiraient par tous les pores de leur peau.

Les 65ème Hunger Games avaient prit des allures improbables. Comme tous les ans, la moisson avait projeté des enfants de tout âge dans l'enfer de l'arène, condamnés à se battre pour leur vie. Un jeu mortel et intolérable, mais un jeu tout de même.

Mais s'il y avait une chose à laquelle les spectateurs ne s'attendaient pas, c'était d'avoir un enfant de quatorze ans, une adolescente de quinze ans et un autre de dix-huit ans comme derniers protagonistes. Certes Finnick Odair était un tribu de carrière, de même que Jena Hadley, mais son jeune âge aurait du tourner en sa défaveur. Et pourtant, il avait tenu bon au cours de ces deux longues semaines de sang et de tueries.

Une seconde semaine qui touchait d'ailleurs à sa fin puisque les juges avaient décidés qu'il était grand temps d'en finir et avaient propulsés les trois derniers concurrents face à face. Au corps à corps. L'un se battant au trident, l'autre aux couteaux et la dernière à l'épée.

_**Allez Finnick**_, murmura une petite fille âgée d'à peine huit dans devant sa télévision. _**Tu me l'a promit.**_

A genoux sur le sol de leur modeste maison dans le district 4, Jade Odair ne semblait pouvoir détourner les yeux de l'écran malgré son jeune âge.

Elle était très semblable à son ainé. Des cheveux blonds pâles qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos, des yeux d'un bleu océan, une peau légèrement mate à cause du soleil tapant et une beauté enfantine qui lui promettait un avenir radieux. Mais à cet instant précis, elle aurait tout donné pour que son frère revienne à la maison. Qu'il survive à l'horreur des Hunger Games.

Elle avait eu le droit de regarder les jeux, mais ses parents avaient veillés à éloigner leur dernière fille, Cella. Malgré le fait que leurs enfants connaitraient rapidement la vérité, ils avaient tentés le plus longtemps possible de préserver leur innocence.

Face à son adversaire deux fois plus grand que lui, Finnick paraissait à nouveau son âge. Même s'il était devenu sans pitié et sans faiblesse lorsqu'il s'agissait de se battre à distance, la vérité éclatait à nouveau à présent qu'il se trouvait dans un combat de proximité.

_**Je vais te tuer gamin**_, siffla le garçon face à lui. _**Et je pourrais enfin ramener la victoire dans mon district.**_

Le district 10 n'avait pas connu de vainqueur depuis plusieurs années à présent et cela se faisait sentir dans la voix de celui qui le représentait à présent.

Les deux autres paraissaient presque trop fragile à ses côtés. La fille venait du district 2. Elle aussi était blonde, mais ses yeux étaient gris et sa peau plus pâle. Le district 2 préférait le luxe au soleil. Un tord selon certains.

_**Tu ne croit pas si bien dire**_, lança-t-elle en raffermissant sa prise sur son épée. _**Mais je crois que ce ne sera pas toi qui remportera la victoire. Pourquoi changer une équipe qui gagne ?**_

Elle entendait par là le fait que les tribus de carrière ramenaient systématiquement la victoire. Au cours de ces dix dernières années, sept Hunger Games avaient été gagnés par le district 1, 2 ou 4. Les derniers en date étaient Gloss du district 1, qui avait succédé à sa sœur Cashmere.

Jena Hadley se jeta sur le garçon sous les yeux scrutateurs de Finnick qui se contenta de resserrer ses doigts autour de son trident. De là où il était, il ne pouvait voir sa famille entière réunit dans son salon, il ne pouvait entendre les encouragements de sa sœur, les supplications de sa mère, les pleurs silencieux de Cella dans son berceau et le lourd silence de son père, debout et immobile derrière le canapé. Mais tout cela, il le sentait au plus profond de son être. Il devait rentrer, il devait pouvoir jouer son rôle d'ainé envers ses sœurs. Il devait simplement rentrer dans son district. Rien de plus.

Jena débloqua un coup sur la droite qui s'empala net dans la nuque du tribut 10 qui étouffa un gémissement de souffrance en tombant à genoux. Pinçant les lèvres, la jeune fille tira brutalement sur son épée et la tête de son rival alla rouler en contrebas. Le coup de canon retentit presque immédiatement et les deux derniers concurrents se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

_**Je suis tellement désolée**_, murmura Jena en regardant cet enfant si jeune qui était pourtant parvenu jusqu'ici.

_**Ne le sois pas si vite**_, répondit Finnick, d'un ton froid. _**Tu ne m'a pas encore tué.**_

Les yeux de la jeune fille se plissèrent et elle hocha la tête. Il avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas encore crier victoire.

Les deux enfants se mirent à se tourner autour et chacun put voir la détermination dans les yeux de l'autre avant qu'ils ne bondissent l'un sur l'autre.

Le combat ne dura pas longtemps, mais aux yeux des deux familles rassemblées devant leur télévision dans deux districts différents, la lutte à mort qui s'engagea fut la plus longue de leur existence.

Pendant quelques secondes, chacun pu croire que Jenna avait remporté son combat. Assise sur le torse de Finnick, son épée plaquée contre la gorge de ce dernier qui avait échappé son trident, le canon était près à résonner.

Mais au tout dernier moment, après un bref instant d'hésitation venant de Jena, Finnick planta la lame de son unique poignard dans le cœur de l'adolescente.

Le sang s'écoula violemment sur Finnick tandis que Jena hoquetait brutalement de douleur, lâchant net son épée qui traça un long sillon dans le sable du désert de l'arène. S'effondrant à côté de celui qui l'avait poignardé, elle fixa ses yeux dans le ciel et tenta de respirer à travers les cascades de sang s'écoulant de sa gorge.

_**C'est moi qui suis désolé**_, murmura Finnick en se redressant. _**Désolé d'avoir du faire cela. Désolé d'avoir du profiter de ton instant d'hésitation. Mais j'ai deux petites sœurs qui attendent de me revoir. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser tomber. Pas après leur avoir donné l'espoir de revenir.**_

_**Tu as des sœurs ?**_ hoqueta difficilement Jena qui tremblait de froid et de peur.

_**Oui, deux**_, répondit Finnick en comprenant que l'adolescente cherchait à oublier que, dans quelques instants, la mort viendrait la faucher. _**Elles s'appellent Jade et Cella. La première a huit ans et l'autre a six mois.**_

_**J'imagine qu'elles sont aussi belles que toi**_, murmura Jena en tentant de sourire. _**Tu nous a bien eu. C'est bien. Cela ramène un peu d'espoir.**_

Finnick chassa les mèches de la jeune fille et constata que ses yeux restaient secs malgré sa peur et sa douleur évidente.

_**Moi j'ai un frère et une sœur cadette**_, lui apprit-elle. _**Il s'appelle Cato et il a aussi huit ans. Ma petite sœur a deux ans et s'appelle Andrea. Ils ne me verront pas revenir. Mais c'est peut-être mieux, je n'aurais pas été capable de surmonter l'horreur de cette arène.**_

Ses yeux se firent un instant vague mais une déferlante de douleur la fit se braquer et elle plissa les yeux. Malgré sa force et son endurance, elle restait une enfant face à la mort. Une simple enfant.

_**Tu doit être pressé de rentrer chez toi**_, reprit-elle avec encore plus de difficultés. _**Et moi, je ne veux pas que ma famille me voit agoniser. Je t'en pris, achève-moi.**_

Aussitôt, Finnick se braqua, refusant de tuer froidement une personne sans défense.

_**Fait le,**_ ordonna Jena. _**Même si tu le souhaitait, il n'y aurait aucun moyen de me sauver. Le cœur est touché, je le sens parce que mes jambes se sont paralysées. Et le reste de mon corps commence à le faire aussi. Tue-moi Finnick, finit correctement ce travail. Épargne à ma famille des heures de souffrances inutiles. Ils en auront bien assez lorsque l'on ramènera mon corps dans mon district.**_

Elle montra le poignard que tenait encore Finnick, puis son cœur. Le message était clair, plus que clair. Son visage était blafard et elle se vidait lentement mais sûrement de son sang. Finnick lu une supplication muette dans son regard et le sien se chargea de résignation. Il lui devait au moins cela.

Il raffermit son étreinte sur son poignard et s'approcha à nouveau d'elle. Elle sourit et planta doucement son regard dans le sien, dans un signe de remerciement. Elle sembla hésiter et ses doigts se portèrent à son cou en tentant de dénouer son pendentif. Son objet personnel.

_**Pourra-tu donner cela à mon frère quand tu visitera notre district ?**_ demanda-t-elle tandis que Finnick l'aidait à le détacher. _**Il était à nos parents. Il lui revient à présent.**_

_**Je te le jure**_, répondit Finnick en serrant l'objet dans son autre main.

_**Il n'y a plus d'espoir maintenant**_, murmura Jena les yeux dans le vague. _**Cela s'achève ici pour moi.**_

_**Il y a toujours de l'espoir**_, répondit Finnick. _**Toujours.**_

_**Tu es drôlement intelligent pour un garçon de quatorze ans,**_ sourit-elle avant de se mettre à tousser à cause du sang entravant ses poumons. _**Il est temps d'en finir.**_

_**Veilles sur eux**_, murmura Finnick en ramenant son poignard devant lui sans qu'elle ne le voit. _**Sur ta famille. Nos jeux sont finis. Les leurs n'ont pas encore commencés.**_

Jena hocha la tête et il lui sourit avant de plaquer violemment son poignard sur sa gorge et d'y tracer un grand sillon en veillant à cacher la scène aux caméras. Si brutal que le sang ne gicla pas. Le corps de Jena se crispa avant de se détendre violemment et le coup de canon final retentit. Les 65ème Hunger Games s'achevaient.


	2. Joyeux Hunger Games

**Bonjour à tous**

**Comme promit, nous sommes Dimanche et je vous poste le chapitre suivant. J'en ais quelques autres d'avance, mais je n'en posterais qu'un par semaine, ce sera plus simple pour moi. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**A cause d'une ou deux reviews que j'ai reçu, je souhaite mettre au clair deux trois choses. J'adore les livres de Suzanne Collins ainsi que les films qui en sont dérivés. Cependant, je reste bien moins incollable dessus que pour les oeuvres telles que Harry Potter ou Twilight. Donc effectivement, il risque d'y avoir des choses qui ne s'accordent peut être pas vraiment à l'oeuvre originale. J'entends par là que je ne sais pas exactement quelle est la couleur de cheveux de Finnick Odair, pour moi il était blond aux yeux bleus, visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas ^^. Ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que j'écris parce que cela me fait plaisir et je publie parce qu'étant moi même une grande fan des fanfictions, je me suis dit que ce serait sympa de vous le faire partager.**

**Je ne prends pas mal les reviews, bien au contraire, je remercie Solène de m'avoir fait remarquer cela, je tâcherais de faire attention à l'avenir, mais malheureusement, je risque fortement de faire encore quelques erreurs ^^.**

**Donc voilà, les reviews que j'ai reçu m'ont rappelés que je ne vous avait pas dit cela dans ma note d'auteur du chapitre précédent, ce qui est une erreur parce que forcément, si vous êtes de grands fans des Hunger Games, vous allez vite repérer les erreurs ^^. Bref, je me rattrape maintenant en vous le disant.**

**Guest**** : Oui, eh bien je suis désolée des fautes, je me suis relue mais j'ai du passer à côté de plusieurs d'entre elles, tu m'en voit désolée. J'ai fait plus attention dans ce chapitre, maintenant je tiens à dire que je n'ai pas de bêta, donc certaines fautes peuvent en effet m'échapper. En ce qui concerne les dialogues en gras, je n'y peux rien, je suis obligée de les mettre comme cela sinon personne ne ferait la distinction entre les dialogues et le reste. Maintenant, cela fait plusieurs fics que j'écris et tu es l'une des seules à m'avoir dit que cela te dérangeait ^^. Peut être que c'est le cas, moi je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je préfère les fics où c'est en gras plutôt que les fics où je ne parviens pas à faire la distinction entre les dialogues et les paragraphes. Et pour finir, quand je dis dans le prologue qu'elle est touché au coeur, c'était pas nécessaire l'organe en lui même. Si tu regarde bien, c'est la fille elle-même qui le dit et je pense que dans sa situation, quand tu es en train de te paralyser de partout, tu sais immédiatement que quelque chose de grave est touché ^^. Je sais bien que le coeur est un organe qui, si il est touché, entraine la mort immédiatement. Je suis étudiante dans le domaine médical donc je te rassure, je m'en doute ^^. Bref, c'était juste un moyen de dire qu'elle était gravement et mortellement blessée et que même si Finnick mourrait, le Capitole ne pourrait rien faire pour elle. Voilà, je te remercie tout de même de ta review et de m'avoir fait remarquer deux trois choses qui t'ont paru incorrectes.**

**Solène**** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que l'idée te plaise ^^. Je te remercie de m'avoir fait part de ce qui n'allaient pas, c'est également ce que j'attends quand je poste mes chapitres ^^. Du coup, si tu a lu au dessus, j'ai déjà répondu à tout ce que tu m'a dit ^^. Je t'en remercie mais c'est vrai que du coup, je confond le physique des personnages. Pour moi, Finnick étai vraiment blond aux yeux bleus, je sais même pas pourquoi ;p. En ce qui concerne le coeur, comme je l'ai expliquer à Guest, c'était pas directement de l'organe que je parlais. Ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'elle était trop blessée pour survivre et que vue qu'elle se paralysait, elle pensait que c'était le coeur. Et puis le coeur c'est vaste ^^. Voiloù, merci pour ta review et tes commentaires, je vais essayer de faire attention, mais je promet rien d'autant plus que je n'ai pas les livres avec moi ^^.**

**Allez, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

_Neuf ans plus tard, district 4_

Le soleil qui se fixait au-dessus du district de la mer rappelait presque avec une facilité déconcertante celui qui avait accueilli le retour du héros des 65ème Hunger Games. Le ciel ne comportait aucun nuage, aucune trace d'un quelconque changement climatique. Le vent était doux, promettant une journée assez chaude et rendait au district 4 la justesse de sa beauté.

Assise face à l'océan, je tentais d'oublier que dans un peu plus d'une heure à présent, je me tiendrais devant l'estrade où seraient appelés deux adolescents. Un garçon et une fille. Deux boules remplies de papier comportant tous les noms des enfants éligibles. Sept portaient mon nom. Sept petits bouts de papier pouvaient sortir de cette corbeille, me condamnant à un voyage probablement sans retour pour le Capitole.

Je m'étais levée tôt ce matin, après avoir vécu une nuit d'insomnie totale. Comme tous les ans, j'avais entendu ma mère pleurer dans sa chambre avant de descendre en compagnie de mon père, toute trace de larmes disparut. Tous les deux s'étaient efforcés de rester calmes et forts, je les en remerciais.

_**L'endroit est magnifique, même pour un jour aussi triste qu'aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ?**_ demanda une voix douce dans mon dos.

Je souris avec tendresse et regardais Lee Graham s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et je posais ma tête sur son épaule, m'appuyant contre lui. Sa chaleur me réconforta quelque peu et je regardais en silence l'eau effleurer mes pieds nus.

Lee était mon meilleur ami, et contrairement aux apparences, jamais aucun des deux n'avait souhaité passer à l'étape suivante. Certains nous prenaient pour un couple, cela nous faisait rire en silence. Lee avait depuis longtemps des vues sur une certaine jeune fille se trouvant être le dernier membre de notre triangle d'amitié.

Emilia Watson, d'un an plus jeune que nous, mais notre égale partout. D'une timidité maladive et d'un calme incroyable, elle savait cependant faire preuve d'une froideur et d'une cruauté sans égal quand les circonstances le demandaient. C'était d'elle qu'était tombé amoureux Lee et je savais que ses sentiments étaient bien réciproques.

Quant à moi, j'avais appris à taire mes sentiments et à faire attention à toutes les personnes s'approchant trop près de moi. Après une relation avec un garçon ne souhaitant gagner que la popularité de ma famille, j'avais fermé mon cœur. Et l'histoire d'amour que vivait mon frère Finnick avec Annie Cresca, une adorable jeune femme ayant gagné les 68ème Hunger Games, m'inspirait beaucoup.

_**Ton frère et Annie te cherchent partout en disant qu'il faut que tu te prépares**_, m'apprit Lee. _**Il faut faire bonne impression si jamais… si jamais on est tiré au sort.**_

Sa voix s'était brisée sur les derniers mots, lourds de sens. Il s'agissait de nos derniers Hunger Games et la menace n'avait jamais été aussi proche qu'aujourd'hui. Plusieurs papiers portaient nos noms, cela représentait plusieurs occasions d'être choisi.

_**Il faut rentrer**_, finis-je par laisser tomber en constatant que le soleil continuait sa course dans le ciel sans s'arrêter. _**Ne surtout pas être en retard aujourd'hui.**_

Lee se leva rapidement et me tendit sa main pour m'aider à en faire autant. Posant mon regard sur mon meilleur ami, je ne pu m'empêcher de me dire qu'il avait de magnifiques yeux vert émeraude, assez atypique pour le district 4. Ici, la couleur prédominante était le bleu pour les yeux et le bronze pour les cheveux. Lui était roux sombre aux yeux couleur forêt.

Cela me réconforta un minimum de savoir que son physique jouait en sa faveur. Tout comme mon frère avant lui, sa beauté attirerait des sponsors. Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à leur prouver qu'il valait la peine qu'on le soutienne dans l'arène, face à vingt-trois autres enfants dont un venant du même district.

Sur le chemin menant dans le haut du village, je constatais que contrairement aux habitudes, les gens ne s'arrêtaient pas pour me sourire et discuter avec moi, pas plus que les enfants ne venaient me donner de jolis bouquets de fleurs créés par leurs soins. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, aujourd'hui était le jour où chacun vivait pour soi, pour sa famille. Seuls les amis proches faisaient exception dans la règle.

Parvenue devant la maison de Lee, je l'embrassais doucement sur la joue avant de le serrer dans mes bras. Puis je repris mon chemin. Avant la victoire de Finnick, nous étions voisins, j'habitais la maison se trouvant juste à droite de celle de Lee. Mais Finnick avait obtenu une maison au village des Vainqueurs et dans le but de ne pas offenser le Capitole, il y avait emménagé en notre compagnie.

Le village n'était pas vide, six vainqueurs s'y trouvaient au total. La dernière personne à avoir remporté les Hunger Games avait été Annie, une amie qui m'était très chère et également la petite amie de mon frère ainé.

Les mettre ensemble tous les deux n'avait pas été chose aisée. Finnick était persuadé qu'elle ne voudrait jamais de lui et qu'elle ne le croirait jamais quand il lui déclarerait ses sentiments. De son côté, Annie se répétait inlassablement qu'un homme tel que lui ne pouvait pas souhaiter vivre sa vie auprès d'une femme comme elle. Cela m'avait sourire, et j'avais décidé de les pousser l'un vers l'autre.

Mais un événement extérieur était venu troubler tout cela. Cinq ans auparavant, Annie était tirée au sort pour devenir l'un des tributs du District 4. Finnick avait désespérément tenté de lui cacher ses sentiments et lui avait tout enseigné dans le but qu'elle sorte vivante de l'arène. Une chose qui était arrivée grâce à la rupture d'une digue qui avait entrainé l'inondation complète de l'arène et la victoire de la jeune femme, la seule à avoir réussi à nager suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir être récupéré par le Capitole.

_**Jade**_, s'exclama ma mère en me voyant entrer. _**Je te cherchais ma chérie. Je t'ai préparé un bain et Annie à déposer une tenue propre sur ton lit. Elle t'attend dans ta chambre pour t'aider à te coiffer. Cella est avec elle.**_

J'embrassais doucement ma mère sur la joue avant de monter à l'étage pour prendre mon bain. Assise dans la baignoire, je fermais les yeux quelques instants et tentais d'oublier que dans quelques heures, je serais probablement à bord du train m'emmenant tout droit au Capitole.

Je laissais les souvenirs remonter à la surface. Je me souvenais de mon enfance joyeuse aux côtés d'un père marin revenant tous les soirs à la maison et d'une mère au foyer, puisque nos moyens nous le permettaient. Je me rappelais de mes jeux enfantins aux côtés de Finnick, puis de l'affection immense que j'avais eu pour ma petite soeur aujourd'hui âgée de huit ans et demi. Le temps passait vite, trop vite et bientôt, elle serait à son tour éligible. C'était ma plus grande peur.

Cella était une enfant adorable et irréprochable dont le seul but était de rendre sa famille fière. A l'école, c'était l'enfant que tout le monde adorait, mais ce n'était pas celle qui aurait sa place dans une arène remplit d'enfants prêts à tuer. Si son nom venait à être tiré, je savais déjà qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Et savoir que je ne pourrais me porter volontaire à sa place me rappelait à chaque fois la cruauté des Hunger Games.

En sortant de l'eau, je m'épilais et m'habillais rapidement. La robe était magnifique, c'était Annie qui l'avait faite. Normalement, elle devait être pour mon anniversaire, mais un léger contre temps était venu tout bouleverser. Mais j'étais bien heureuse de pouvoir la porter le jour de ma dernière moisson. J'aurais au moins quelque chose de personnel sur moi au moment de partir si jamais mon nom sortait de la boule.

En sortant de la salle de bain, je me figeais sur le pas de la porte, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres. Cella avait trouvé du réconfort dans les bras d'Annie qui la serrait contre elle en chantonnant une vieille chanson appartenant au district 4. Je savais que ma soeur avait peur de voir mon nom se faire tirer. Elle ne comprenait pas grand chose à ce qui se passait le jour de la moisson, mais elle avait bien compris que chaque année, les tributs ne rentraient pas au district, ou du moins qu'un des deux ne revenait pas. Difficile d'expliquer à une enfant que pour le bon plaisir d'une minorité, on envoyait chaque année vingt quatre enfants se trucider dans une arène.

_**Jade**_, s'exclama Cella en me voyant dans l'entrée et en se précipitant sur moi pour me serrer dans ses bras. _**Annie dit qu'il faut te préparer pour la dernière moisson. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Est-ce que tu vas revenir ?**_

M'agenouillant devant elle, je fixais ces yeux d'un bleu profond emplit de peur et d'incompréhension. Ses doigts agrippaient ma toute nouvelle robe et son regard dévisageait mon visage.

_**Tout ira bien Cella je te le promets,**_ répondis-je avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. _**Et ce soir on fera une petite fête pour marquer la fin de la moisson de cette année. Tu es d'accord ?**_

Un sourire rassuré se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle hocha la tête. J'étais heureuse de voir qu'on pouvait encore la rassurer. Mais jusqu'à quand ? Quand cessera-t-elle à son tour de croire que tout irait bien ? Alors même que dans quatre ans son prénom sera rajouté à la liste de ceux devant se présenter pour les Hunger Games.

_**Tu vas me chercher Finnick ?**_ Lui demandais-je avec douceur. _**J'ai quelque chose à lui dire.**_

C'était vrai, en partie. Je voulais aussi me retrouver seule avec Annie quelques secondes. Pour lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'elle n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter.

Elle n'avait jamais été mentor, Finnick et Mags prenant sa place. Les Hunger Games l'avaient rendu instable psychologiquement, mais contrairement aux rumeurs qui circulaient sur elle, elle n'était pas folle. Elle avait seulement vu trop d'horreurs pour continuer à croire en un monde parfait. Et se couper du monde était sa seule manière de ne pas devenir folle justement. Mais cela, nous étions peu à le comprendre.

A son retour des jeux, Finnick avait réagi tout à fait différemment. Il avait veillé sur nous tous avec une impressionnante dextérité. Il avait également décidé de m'enseigner à me battre avec toutes les armes possibles et disponibles. J'avais huit ans à l'époque, mais à cet instant précis, j'avais commencé à apprendre à me battre.

Certes, le centre d'entrainement n'était pas négligeable, mais Finnick avait vécu l'arène, il savait que des petites choses pouvaient faire toute la différence tant face aux sponsors que face aux autres tributs. Il m'avait appris à me battre, mais également à mentir et à me tenir droite et fière de telle manière que je puisse impressionner les sponsors si mon nom venait à être pioché. Grâce à lui, je n'avais jamais eu d'appréhension à l'idée de me présenter.

Le retour d'Annie avait été différent. Ses Hunger Games s'étaient terminés dans des conditions atroces puisqu'elle ne devait sa survie qu'à sa capacité exceptionnelle à savoir nager et flotter pendant de longues heures. La décapitation de son coéquipier l'avait profondément traumatisé et c'était cela qui l'avait rendu si fragile. Quand elle était rentrée dans le district 4, elle ne parlait plus, ne réagissait plus. Elle se mouvait comme l'aurait fait un robot, elle n'avait plus aucune envie de vivre.

Nous l'avions tous aidé et soutenus, sa relation avec Finnick avait achevé de la faire remonter à la surface. Mais parfois, quand la situation devenait trop dure ou bien que l'on évoquait les Hunger Games devant elle, Annie se perdait dans un mutisme inquiétant. Sauf aujourd'hui, sauf quand c'était de moi dont il s'agissait. Alors elle devenait quelqu'un de tout autre, l'équivalent de la soeur ainée qui m'avait toujours manqué.

_**Tu es prête ?**_ Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce en se levant de mon lit tandis que je m'asseyais devant ma coiffeuse

Je savais que sa question n'était pas ce qu'elle paraissait. Annie me demandait implicitement si j'étais prête à affronter la perspective d'être la tribut du district 4.

_**Sa ira**_, lui répondis-je en répétant ce que je n'arrêtais pas de dire depuis ce matin. _**Dans une heure se sera terminé**_

Elle hocha la tête, me souria et se mit à me coiffer. Elle était douée dans ce domaine et mes longs cheveux blonds sombre lui donnaient les moyens de faire de magnifiques coiffures. Combien de fois lui servais-je de cobaye pour ses coiffures ?

Je la regardais tresser en silence mes cheveux, puis les rassembler sur ma nuque en un chignon lâche. Puis elle coiffa et lissa la mèche qui barrait mon front et laqua le tout. Elle enchaina sur le maquillage, le rendant à la fois discret mais reflétant la lumière qui m'entourait. Quand ces bras retombèrent, je me levais et la serrais contre moi.

A présent que j'étais entièrement prête pour la moisson, j'avais peur. Même si je savais me battre et jouer de ma beauté, je savais que je n'avais aucune chance face à des garçons faisant deux fois ma taille et mon poids. C'était ma faiblesse : mon poids bien trop léger.

Autour de ma taille, je sentis Annie renforcer son étreinte, sans doute dans le but de se convaincre que le soir venu, je serais toujours là, à leurs côtés. Ma dernière moisson, la dernière menace.

Quand Finnick entra dans la pièce, Annie recula doucement, un sourire de bienvenue sur les lèvres. Pourtant, malgré le couple qu'ils formaient tous les deux, ils n'échangèrent pas un regard, se contentant de fixer leurs yeux sur moi. Avaient-ils peur de me voir déjà disparaître ?

_**N'oublie pas tout ce que je t'ai enseigné, **_clama Finnick en me serrant contre lui. _**Si jamais tu es choisi, ton nom jouera aussi en ta faveur. Ceux qui m'ont soutenu il y a neuf ans se rabattront sur toi. Et je serais ton mentor, c'est déjà choisi d'avance si c'est toi qui est tirée au sort.**_

Je hochais la tête et l'embrassais doucement sur la joue. Son inquiétude me touchait sincèrement mais me rappelait aussi que je pouvais être choisi. Et à cette peur s'ajoutait celle de perdre mon meilleur ami. Finnick l'appréciait beaucoup, mais la fois où je lui avais demandé, il avait répondu que si nous venions à être tribut en même temps, ce ne serait pas lui qu'il sauverait. Et Lee le savait, il le savait parfaitement et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter ma culpabilité.

_**Il faut y aller les enfants**_, lança la voix de mon père dans notre dos._** Nous sommes déjà un peu en retard sur les autres. Je ne voudrais pas que les pacificateurs débarquent ici.**_

Son visage était blafard et je sus que l'inquiétude qui régnait ici l'avait aussi atteint. C'était toujours ainsi. Il était le dernier à céder à la peur, mais il finissait par le faire quand venait l'heure de se rendre sur la place publique.

En sortant de la maison, je vis de nombreuses filles trouver la force de jeter des coups d'œil envieux aux mains liées de Finnick et Annie. Et malgré ma peur, je ne pu empêcher un sourire moqueur en voyant le visage de Miria se charger de colère.

Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille de l'âge de mon frère. Mais tout son contraire. Là où Finnick était quelqu'un de chaleureux, de bienveillant et de calme, elle était froide et mauvaise, emplit de colère et de désir de posséder le plus clinquant possible. Elle avait jeté son dévolu sur mon ainé quand ce dernier était rentré de ces Hunger Games, étant sûre qu'Annie ne ferait jamais le poids face à elle et son physique plus qu'avantageux. Mais je m'étais montré d'une méchanceté incroyable envers elle et j'avais monté un plan avec ma petite soeur pour l'humilier en place publique. Depuis ce jour, elle me haïssait particulièrement. Ainsi qu'Annie, objectivement.

Lee et Emilia nous rejoignirent au moment même où l'on parvenait à la place publique. J'adressais un signe à ma famille, puis je suivis mes amis. C'était un rituel entre ma famille et moi. La première année, j'avais gagné les rangs des douze ans en oubliant de serrer ma famille dans mes bras. Et cela m'avait porté chance car je n'avais pas été pioché. Depuis cette année-là, nous nous séparions sans adieux comme pour que la chance continue à rester avec moi. Encore une heure et ensuite je ne demanderais plus rien jusqu'à ce que ma petite soeur prenne à son tour sa place dans ces rangs.

_**Prêts ?**_ Nous demanda Emilia pour qui il s'agissait de l'avant-dernière année.

_**Une dernière once de courage et ensuite ce sera fini,**_ clama Lee en souriant doucement tandis que l'on se faisait enregistrer auprès des standardistes.

Il nous serra toutes les deux dans ses bras, nous souffla un « _bonne chance_ », puis suivit les autres garçons vers son côté. Pour ma part, je me plaçais derrière Emilia, dans le but de ne pas me sentir seule pendant ce long moment de stress et d'appréhension.

Immobile dans la foule, je regardais passer en silence ces enfants à peine âgés de douze ans rejoindre le coin le plus proche de la tribune. Ils étaient si petits, si inoffensifs et si innocents. Et pourtant, certains d'entre eux partaient chaque année pour les Hunger Games. Inutile de dire qu'ils ne revenaient quasiment jamais.

Je regardais tous ces adolescents âgés de dix-huit ans, qui se vantaient de savoir se battre et d'être prêt pour les Hunger Games. Pourtant, jamais ils ne se portaient volontaires. Les volontaires, c'était pour le district 1 et 2, ici, depuis quelques années on ne l'était plus.

Le silence retomba brutalement sur la place quand tous les enfants furent installés et que notre hôtesse tout droit venue du Capitole et ridicule dans sa tenue rose bonbon et son maquillage jaune canari, s'avança sur l'estrade.

_**Bonjour à tous**_, clama-t-elle. _**Et joyeux Hunger Games. Puisse le sort vous être favorable. Bien, avant que nous ne commencions, nous allons vous passer un film tout droit venu du Capitole.**_

Le même film chaque année au point que je le connaissais à présent par coeur. Il était chargé de mensonges et de tentatives de se justifier d'envoyer chaque année des enfants à la mort. Parce qu'il fallait bien qu'il y ait des coupables quelque part.

Je vis Lee sourire en voyant les images et je ne pu m'empêcher de faire de même. Notre hôtesse et les membres du Capitole paraissaient totalement captivés tandis que le district 4 se moquait éperdument des raisons pour lesquelles on nous forçait à participer aux Hunger Games.

_**Bien**_, reprit l'hôtesse quand le film se termina. _**Comme toujours, nous allons commencer par les demoiselles.**_

Mon souffle se coupa dans ma gorge et Emilia tendit une main derrière elle que j'empoignais immédiatement. Elle serrait tellement fort mes doigts que je les sentais s'engourdir mais je m'en fichais.

Je regardais comme au ralentit l'hôtesse mettre la main dans le bocal, rêvais quelques secondes que ce dernier se referme autour de son poignet et qu'on annule les Hunger Games, et en tirer un papier identique à tous les autres. Puis elle se plaça à nouveau devant son micro et ouvrit le papier avec une lenteur qui m'exaspéra. Elle avait toute la vie devant elle, grand bien lui fasse, mais la fille qui avait le malheur d'avoir son prénom inscrit dessus n'aurait pas cette chance-là.

_**Et notre tribu fille du district 4 est... Elonie Graham.**_

Des soupirs de soulagement retentirent immédiatement mais pas le mien. Ce nom me disait quelque chose, comme si je l'avais entendu des centaines de fois. Et quand la fillette s'avança, je compris immédiatement pourquoi.

Elle sortait du rang des douze ans, mais en vérité, elle en paraissait nettement moins. Mince et petite, elle faisait une tête de moins que ses camarades. Ses cheveux étaient d'un roux flamboyant et ses yeux d'un vert émeraude qui me rappelèrent sans mal qui elle était. Parce que je m'étais occupée d'elle quand ses parents partaient travailler, parce que ma petite soeur avait joué avec elle malgré leur différence d'âge. Tout simplement parce qu'il s'agissait de la soeur de Lee.

J'entendis des sanglots dans le public et je vis du coin de l'œil mon meilleur ami se retenir de hurler. Je reportais mon regard sur la petite fille qui montait les marches, le visage blafard, les larmes coulant à flot sur ses lèvres et tremblante de tous ces membres. Dans sa robe de poupée, elle ressemblait à une chose fragile. Elle ne faisait pas qu'y ressembler d'ailleurs, parce qu'elle était fragile.

_**Y a-t-il des volontaires pour prendre sa place ?**_ Demanda notre hôtesse d'une voix si joyeuse que j'eus envie de la détruire.

Personne ne leva la main, personne ne se précipita pour prendre la place d'Elonie. Je vis Lee jeter un regard désespéré vers le clan des filles. Mais personne ne réagit. Même pas toutes ces filles qui se pavanaient en clamant haut et fort qu'elles étaient fin prêtes pour les Hunger Games. Ces filles superficielles qui se cachaient quand elles avaient la possibilité de démontrer leurs arguments.

Mais je n'avais pas le temps de les haïr. Je me rappelais mon impuissance et celle de mes parents quand Finnick avait été tiré au sort neuf ans plus tôt. Personne n'avait pris sa place, malgré la peur évidente qui s'était lu sur son visage. Personne n'avait été aux Hunger Games à sa place. Je me rappelais la colère de mes parents à l'égard de toutes ces personnes qui clamaient haut et fort qu'elles survivraient dans l'arène pendant toute l'année et qui disparaissaient quand l'heure venait. Leur colère à l'égard de toutes ces personnes surentrainées qui laissaient des enfants se battre à leur place.

Mon regard effectua un rapide tour tout autour de lui. Je vis d'abord la famille de Lee totalement effondrée, lançant des suppliques silencieuses envers toutes les filles regroupées autour de moi. Puis je vis mon meilleur ami, les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée. Et finalement, mes yeux se posèrent sur Finnick.

Il comprit immédiatement ma décision et je le vis hocher lentement la tête, donnant ainsi son accord. Il savait ce que j'allais faire, mais il ne m'en empêcherait pas. Sans doute se rappelait-il également la colère de nos parents ?

_**Bien**_, reprit l'hôtesse._** Il n'y a pas de volontaire, nous allons donc passer...**_

_**Je suis volontaire**_, clamais-je fortement en lâchant les doigts d'Emilia. _**Je suis volontaire.**_

Le district 4 se figea immédiatement. Tout le monde se retourna et s'écarta pour me laisser passer. Mais mes yeux étaient entièrement fixés sur Elonie Graham. Elle s'était arrêtée de trembler et me fixait comme si elle ne parvenait pas à croire que quelqu'un ait accepté de prendre sa place.

Montant sur l'estrade, je rejoignis l'hôtesse et la fillette devant qui je m'agenouillais. Ses larmes continuaient de couler et ses yeux verts étaient posés sur moi tandis qu'elle se tordait les doigts.

_**Rejoint tes parents ma chérie**_, fis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. _**Tu n'as rien à faire ici.**_

Je la soulevais doucement et me félicitais intérieurement d'avoir pris sa place. Elle était légère comme une plume et s'agrippait à moi comme à une bouet de sauvetage.

Je me relevais et la confiais aux pacificateurs qui la firent descendre de la tribune et la rendirent à ses parents. Ces derniers, ne croyant pas à leur chance se mirent à pleurer de joie en la serrant contre eux tout en levant les yeux vers moi.

_**Quel est ton nom mon chaton ? **_Demanda l'hôtesse et je me retins de lui balancer mon poing dans la figure

_**Jade Odair**_, répondis-je et tous les membres du Capitole se figèrent.

Il était inutile de dire qu'ils m'avaient déjà reconnu. Le nom d'un gagnant ne passait pas inaperçu. Alors le nom d'un tribut rappelant celui d'un gagnant n'avait guère de chance de faire mieux.

Je vis l'hôtesse jeter un rapide coup d'œil du côté des mentors et je vis sa peau se colorer légèrement quand elle perçut le regard de Finnick sur nous. En voyant le regard que mon frère lui jeta, je ne pu m'empêcher de serrer les poings. Avait-elle fait partie de ces personnes qui se payaient les services de mon ainé ? Avait-il été obligé de coucher avec elle aussi pour sauver nos vies ?

_**Oh tu es donc sa soeur ?**_ demanda-t-elle d'une voix tellement mielleuse que je ne pu m'empêcher de la fusiller du regard. _**Qui est donc cette petite fille pour toi ?**_

_**La soeur de mon meilleur ami,**_ répondis-je d'une voix supérieure en me rappelant que nous étions filmés et que tout le Capitole nous regardait.

_**Très bien, c'est très courageux de ta part**_, clama-t-elle en se redressant et en s'orientant vers l'autre boule contenant les noms masculins. _**Passons maintenant au garçon qui aura l'honneur de représenter son district.**_

Mes yeux se tournèrent instinctivement vers Lee et je croisais son regard rivé sur moi. Un regard empli de sentiments si opposés. Le soulagement et l'inquiétude, la reconnaissance et l'accusation, la colère et la peur. Fixé l'un sur l'autre, aucun de nous ne comprit immédiatement quand l'hôtesse appela un nom.

_**Lee Graham**_, clama-t-elle

L'information mit du temps à atteindre mon cerveau mais quand ce fut fait, je ne me sentis pas mieux. C'était impossible. Comment le hasard pouvait-il à ce point être cruel ? Si je ne m'étais pas portée volontaire, Lee et sa petite soeur auraient été les représentants du district quatre. C'était impossible.

Comme dans un cauchemar, je vis Lee quitter le rang des garçons de dix-huit ans pour venir monter sur l'estrade. Mes yeux horrifiés posés sur lui, il se plaça face à la foule.

_**Y-a-t-il des volontaires ?**_ Demanda l'hôtesse comme elle l'avait fait précédemment avec Elonie.

Je ne parvenais pas à détacher mon regard de mon meilleur ami, mais soudain, un sanglot retentit dans la foule et je relevai les yeux pour les poser sur Emilia. A peine retenue par les filles qui l'entouraient, les larmes coulaient à flot sur ses joues. Parce qu'elle avait compris. Parce qu'elle savait qu'aucun de nous ne pourrait tuer l'autre. Elle ne perdait pas un de ses amis, mais les deux.

_**Je me porte volontaire**_, lança soudainement une voix dans le silence glauque qui régnait. _**Je prends sa place.**_

Mon regard tomba sur un garçon sortant de la section des dix-huit qui le laissèrent passer, interloqués. Mon sacrifice paraissait normal aux yeux de tous, j'avais choisi de me sacrifier pour la soeur d'un ami, cela paraissait logique. Du moins pas anormal. Mais qu'un garçon avec qui nous n'avions eu aucun lien prenne la place de Lee alors qu'il était désormais hors de danger, cela représentait quelque chose qui n'était pas normal.

Pourtant, il ne s'agissait pas d'un garçon que l'on oubliait vite et je me souvins l'avoir vue en classe. Nous suivions les mêmes cours de biologie et de science de la mer. Mais ces cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus étaient si courants dans ce district qu'il ne m'avait pas plus marqué qu'un autre.

_**Quel retournement de situation dans ce district**_, clama notre hôtesse très heureuse de ce dénouement peu commun. _**C'est super. Quel ton nom mon enfant ?**_

Le terme d'enfant n'était pas forcément celui que j'emploierais. Mon coéquipier n'était autre qu'un garçon de grande taille, me dépassant d'une bonne tête et au corps visiblement surentrainé aux combats. A la fois un allié, mais aussi un ennemi.

_**Alexander Carter**_, répondit-il d'une voix aussi froide que celle que j'avais employée précédemment.

_**C'est tout aussi courageux de ta part de te porter volontaire à la place de Lee Graham**_, clama l'hôtesse. _**Y-a-t-il une bonne raison ?**_

_**Aucune**_, fit mon adversaire alors même que ses yeux se rivaient aux miens, semblant tenter de me faire passer un message.

Mais pour moi, peu importait qu'il soit monté sur l'estrade pour me tuer ou pour m'empêcher de me battre contre mon meilleur ami. Il venait de sauver la vie de Lee et malgré mon instinct de survie, je serais prête à le laisser rentrer à ma place. « Un trop grand esprit de solidarité et d'humanité » avait un jour dit ma mère. Une qualité, et un défaut. Surtout dans les Hunger Games.

_**Eh bien serrez-vous la main**_, susurra l'hôtesse en reculant pour nous laisser champ libre.

Tendant mes doigts, je serrais ceux d'Alexander et un vague sourire dessina mes lèvres. Les dés étaient jetés.


	3. Quand les jeux commencent

**Bonjour à tous**

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que ce début de vacances se déroule comme vous le souhaitez. Je tiens à m'excuser pour cette longue attente, mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le choix. Je suis désolée. Je pense qu'à présent je retrouverais un rythme de parution plus rapide et régulier, mais je ne promet rien.**

**Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent beaucoup et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.**

**Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas de béta, et qu'en conséquent, vous risquez de trouver des fautes assez bêtes. Je m'en excuse, mais à force de me relire, je ne parviens plus à les repérer ^^.**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

Conduite dans l'une des deux pièces où les tributs pouvaient faire leurs adieux à leur famille, j'attendais patiemment la mienne. J'étais calme, beaucoup trop calme et je savais que ma peur finirait par ressortir. Par ce montrer. Mais pour l'instant, je devais tenir. J'étais volontaire, j'étais du district 4, j'étais la soeur d'un célèbre vainqueur. Je devais me montrer forte et fière de mon choix.

Jetant un regard par la fenêtre, je regardais en silence la foule se disperser. Je voyais parfaitement les adolescents de dix-huit ans soulagés de ne pas avoir été tirés et heureux de ne plus risquer de mourir aux Hunger Games. Quant aux autres enfants, ils rejoignaient leurs parents. Une année de plus à vivre. Une année de plus avant de recommencer à appréhender les Hunger Games.

Je sursautais légèrement quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment et qu'un pacificateur habillé de blanc entra, s'écarta et laissa passer mes parents, ma petite soeur et Annie. Je savais que Finnick ne serait pas autorisé à venir. En tant que mentor, sa place n'était pas ici. Même maintenant il ne pouvait jouer son rôle de frère ainé.

_**- **Vous avez cinq minutes**,**_ clama le pacificateur avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Cella parcourut en courant la distance qui nous séparait et se jeta dans mes bras. A l'époque des jeux de Finnick, elle ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Aujourd'hui, elle était bien plus vieille que je ne l'étais moi-même à l'époque.

La serrant contre moi, je levais les yeux vers mes parents, prête à croiser leurs regards accusateurs. Et je ne pouvais leur en vouloir. Si je ne m'étais pas portée volontaire, les Hunger Games n'auraient plus représenté de danger pour moi.

Pourtant, en croisant leur regard, je n'y lus qu'une détresse intense, une peur inconsidérable. Mais aussi une fierté et un courage incroyable. Et cela m'ému plus profondément que tous les mots qu'ils auraient pu prononcés.

_**- **Dites-moi que vous ne m'en voulez pas_, implorais-je malgré tout pour en être sûre.

Un sanglot secoua ma mère qui secoua la tête et me serra brutalement contre elle. Refermant mes bras autour d'elle, je la berçais comme elle l'avait tant fait avec moi.

_**- **Nous ne prétendrons pas être heureux de te voir partir_, expliqua mon père en posant une main sur mon épaule. _Mais ta décision t'appartient et ton courage est aussi une fierté. Revient-nous Jade._

Ma mère me relâcha et il me serra à son tour contre lui avant de reculer. Caressant ma joue, mon père enlaça ma mère qui réussit l'exploit de retenir ses larmes. Je savais qu'elle les laisserait couler dès le moment où les portes se refermeraient entre nous, mais pour l'instant, elle semblait mettre un point d'honneur à faire écho à mon courage.

Leur adressant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, je m'agenouillais devant ma petite soeur qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Lui faisant relever la tête, je plantais mes yeux dans les siens.

_**- **Tout ira bien Cella_, murmurais-je. _Tout ira bien. Tu verras, je reviendrais. C'est promit. Mais en attendant, tu dois veiller sur Papa, Maman et Annie. Tu es d'accord ?_

_- Oui_, s'exclama-t-elle d'une petite voix en serrant son ours en peluche contre elle. _Tu reviendra n'est-ce pas ? Si je donne tous mes jouets et mes doudous, ils te laisseront revenir ?_

_- Tu n'as rien à donner Cella, ne donne jamais ce qui t'appartient**,**_ répondis-je. _Rappelle toi de cela, tu a autant de droits qu'eux. Tu es courageuse Cella, je le sais ma chérie. Tout ira bien._

Elle hocha sa petite tête et je l'embrassais sur le front avant de la serrer contre moi. De toutes les personnes présentes ici, c'était ces larmes qui me faisaient le plus de peine. Parce qu'elle ne demandait qu'une seule chose : que je revienne. Peu lui importait les meurtres dont je pourrais être coupable, elle garderait à jamais l'image d'une grande soeur prête à se sacrifier pour les autres. La même image que j'avais gardé de mon frère ainé quand il était partit pour les Jeux.

Soudainement, elle me tendit le petit nounours en peluche qu'elle avait toujours dans sa poche. Le premier jour d'école, elle avait refusé de se séparer de son gros ours en peluche. Mes parents avaient alors décidés de lui en acheter un autre, beaucoup plus petit, qu'elle puisse mettre dans sa poche le temps des cours.

_**- **Prends-le avec toi_, implora-t-elle. _Il te protégera. Maman a dit que tu n'avait le droit d'emporter qu'un seul objet alors je veux que ce soit cela. Il te protégera._

Elle pleurait en même temps qu'elle me parlait et mon coeur manqua de se briser en la voyant sangloter. A cet instant-précis, je me demandais si j'avais vraiment fait le bon choix. Moi aussi j'avais une famille. Et une petite soeur qui avait besoin de moi et qui serait éligible dans quelques années.

Me dessinant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, je pris l'ourson dans ma main et pris ma soeur dans mes bras, la serrant fortement contre moi. Ses petits bras enlacèrent ma taille et elle se pressa contre moi avec désespoir.

Après avoir essuyé ses larmes, je me relevais et me retrouvais face à Annie. Cette dernière ne disait rien et les larmes contenues dans ses yeux ne coulaient pas. Quoi qu'on en dise, elle était courageuse. Rien que sa présence devant moi alors qu'elle savait que je partais pour les jeux le prouvait. Sa peur était flagrante, mais elle était là, pour moi.

_**- **Si je ne reviens pas Annie, ce sera à toi de jouer le rôle de grande sœur_, murmurais-je et je vis ses mains trembler. _Ce sera le rôle qui te reviendra. Je ne me fais pas de soucis, tu sauras le tenir. Veille sur Cella, veille sur mes parents et surtout, veille sur Finnick. Il s'en voudra si je meurs, tu seras la seule à pouvoir le convaincre qu'il aura tord. Je compte sur toi Annie._

Pour seule réponse, elle me serra fortement dans ses bras. Je savais qu'elle se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles et se terrer dans un coin. Comme quand elle avait peur. Habituellement, c'était à Finnick ou à moi de la rassurer, mais aujourd'hui, c'était à elle de se montrer forte.

Cella se réfugia à nouveau dans mes bras et j'adressais un sourire triste à ma famille. Je n'en avais pas beaucoup de personnes sur qui compter, mais eux seuls suffisait. Je n'avais pas besoin de plus pour être heureuse.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit violemment et Cella resserra ses bras autour de ma taille, se remettant à pleurer fortement en refusant de me lâcher, même quand un des pacificateur l'attrapa par le bras. Sachant qu'il n'hésiterait pas à lui faire du mal, je détachais moi-même les bras de Cella de moi et cela me brisa le coeur de laisser partir ma petite soeur alors qu'elle avait tant besoin de moi.

_**- **Tout ira bien Cella_, criais-je à travers les hurlements déchirants de ma sœur, les pleurs d'Annie et les insultes que lançaient mes parents aux pacificateurs. _Ne regardez pas si je dois mourir._

La porte se referma derrière eux dans un claquement sourd et le silence retomba. Presque lugubre après les adieux que je venais de vivre. Mais ils n'étaient pas finit, pas encore.

Le battant s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser passer Lee et sa famille ainsi qu'Emilia. Tous semblaient avoir longuement pleuré avant de venir mais aucune larme ne coulait à présent sur leurs joues.

Lee se précipita sur moi et m'étreignit à m'en faire mal. Il était désespéré, s'en voulait énormément d'être soulagé de ne pas voir sa soeur cadette partir pour les jeux. Ses tremblements remplaçaient ses larmes, me communiquaient toute la gratitude et tout le désespoir qu'il ressentait.

_**-** Fait attention à toi Jade_, clama-t-il. _Tu a l'obligation de revenir. Tu n'as pas le choix, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais si tu devait mourir dans cette arène. Tu m'entends ?_

Il recula, m'attrapa par les épaules et me secoua. Ses yeux étaient emplis de peur et je me forçais pour dessiner un sourire qui se voulait rassurant tout en hochant la tête.

Un sanglot retentit à côté de moi et j'eus à peine le temps de tourner la tête avant de recevoir Emilia dans mes bras. Sa force me propulsa dans les bras de Lee et on resta ainsi tous les trois. C'était la dernière bulle de sécurité que je ressentirais avant de revenir. Ou avant de mourir.

Les parents de Lee ne disaient rien, sa mère se contentant de serrer sa fille dans ses bras. Pourtant, malgré leur silence, je compris qu'ils me transmettaient toute leur gratitude. Seulement, ils trouvaient cela trop irrespectueux de l'exprimer à voix haute alors que je m'apprêtais à courir vers la mort. Alors je me contentais de leur envoyer un énième sourire rassurant. Je ne savais même plus s'il parvenait à convaincre quelqu'un.

Je compris que la porte allait se rouvrir avant même que le pacificateur ne mette la main dessus. Me défaisant de l'étreinte de mes amis, je les regardais en face.

_**- **Si jamais je ne devais pas revenir_, lançais-je en ignorant le sanglot d'Emilia. _Veillez sur ma famille. Et sur Annie aussi. Ils en auront besoin._

_- Je te le jure_, murmura Lee en me serrant à nouveau contre lui. _Tu doit gagner Jade, tu doit revenir._

Il avait hurlé la dernière phrase tandis que les pacificateurs l'emmenait à l'écart. Puis la porte se referma derrière lui, claquant dans un bruit sourd. Sachant que plus personne n'entrerait, je m'effondrais dans un fauteuil, le corps tremblant violemment et les larmes menaçant de couler à tout instant.

Pour la première fois depuis les jeux de mon frère, j'avais peur. Ce n'était pas un sentiment que j'étais habituée à connaître. Je savais que dans certains districts la peur était un quotidien, mais dans le quatre, ce n'était pas le cas. Et le sentiment qui me broyait le coeur y ressemblait fortement.

Jetant un nouveau regard au dehors, je m'efforçais d'imprimer la vision de l'océan dans mon esprit. Dans l'arène, ce serait sans doute la seule et unique chose qui me maintiendrait en vie.

En entendant des pas approcher, je me relevais de mon fauteuil et lissais parfaitement ma robe. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on me prenne pour quelqu'un de faible. Je devais non seulement faire honneur à tout ceux que j'aimais, mais je devais aussi attirer des sponsors.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, j'étais sagement adossée contre le mur, attendant patiemment que l'on vienne me chercher pour m'emmener dans la voiture qui me conduirait dans le train. Deux pacificateurs entrèrent dans la pièce et me firent signe de m'avancer. Ce que je fis. Et ce fut encadrée par eux deux que je descendis les marches de la mairie pour réapparaitre au-dehors et me placer aux côtés d'Alexander.

Son visage était froid et figé, mais je devinais dans chacun de ses muscles tendus qu'il se retenait aussi pour ne pas craquer. Parce que le fait de s'être porté volontaire ne signifiait pas pour autant rester immobile face à la mort. Pour au moins l'un d'entre nous, elle frapperait dans quelques jours. L'un d'entre nous ne rentrerait pas en vie. Peut-être même les deux.

_**- **Allons y**,**_ clama l'hôtesse. _Je suis Morta Clindon. Votre hôtesse. Mais cela, vous le savez déjà._

Elle nous adressa un sourire auquel aucun de nous ne répondit. Elle était heureuse. Heureuse de voir des enfants partir pour les Hunger Games. Je savais la cruauté du Capitole, je savais qu'il n'avait aucune limite. Mais de là à se délecter du désespoir ambiant...

On descendit les dernières marches sous le silence lourd de la foule réunit tout autour de nous et quand la voiture démarra, je constatais avec surprise que ce n'était même plus du soulagement que je lisais sur les visages. Mais quelque chose de plus puissant. La reconnaissance ?

Me rappelant qu'il était dans mon intérêt de créer de bons liens avec tout ceux qui pourraient m'apporter de l'aide dans l'arène, je me forçais à écouter le débit incessant de Morta. Je me fichais certes de l'état du train, ainsi que de la nourriture qui s'y trouverait. Mais je devais paraître intéressée.

_**- **Nous y voilà_, clama Morta tandis que la voiture s'arrêtait à quelques pas d'un immense train. _A la fin de la journée, nous seront rendu au Capitole. Nous arriverons en même temps que les tributs du district 1 et 2. Alors tâchez de paraître plus intéressant qu'eux. Vous êtes les trois districts dominateurs, il faut vous démarquer._

Elle n'avait pas tord. En arrivant en même temps, le Capitole ne nous donnait pas l'occasion de prouver que nous ne valions pas la même chose. Les sponsors ne voyaient qu'un groupe de carrières qui ferait alliance dans l'arène. Et la question de savoir qui survivrait ne se posait qu'au moment même où il ne restait que nous en lisse.

Descendant du véhicule, j'entendis des applaudissements dans mon dos mais les pacificateurs me poussèrent violemment dans le train. Tournant un dernier regard derrière moi, je ne vis que les portes du compartiment se refermer lentement. Puis ce fut le noir jusqu'à ce que Morta ouvre la porte suivante donnant sur un grand salon. Au moment même où je posais le pied à l'intérieur, le train s'ébranla. Les jeux commençaient déjà.

_**- **Installez-vous confortablement_, clama Morta. _Je vais chercher vos mentors._

Obéissant docilement à son ordre, je m'assis dans l'un des fauteuils donnant sur le bar. Posant mes yeux au-dehors, je vis le district 4 défiler de plus en plus vite. J'étais encore chez moi, mais pour combien de temps ?

_**- **Je sais déjà que tu t'entraineras à l'écart_, intervint brutalement Alexander et je tournais le regard vers lui, surprise. _Et je ne peux pas t'en vouloir._

_- Si tu souhaites que l'on s'entraine ensemble je serais d'accord**,**_ répondis-je. _Je n'oublie pas que tu as prit la place de mon meilleur ami. Et ce, peu importe la raison._

_- Je l'ai fait parce que tu avait eu le courage que peu de gens avaient de se sacrifier pour des enfants qui n'avaient aucune chance de gagner les jeux_, expliqua-t-il tandis que je le regardais avec attention. _Je te connais depuis l'enfance, nous sommes allés ensemble à l'école mais nous n'avons jamais parlé. Je me souviens que depuis le jour où ton frère a gagné les jeux, les gens ont cessé de te parler de la même manière. Il y avait ceux qui t'évitait, ceux qui ne te parlait que parce que tu présentait une occasion de côtoyer le célèbre gagnant des soixante-quatrième Hunger Games. Et moi, je ne te voyais que comme la fille qui avait eu la chance d'avoir vue revenir la personne qu'elle aimait. Cela n'a jamais été mon cas. Mes parents ont été choisit comme tributs à leur époque. Ma mère est revenu totalement instable des jeux et à refusé de se plier aux lois du Capitole. Ils ont assassinés mon père pour cela. Elle s'est suicidée peu de temps après. La seule famille qu'il me restait était mon frère. Mais son désir de vengeance était tellement puissant qu'il s'est porté volontaire pour les 70ème Hunger Games. Il est mort décapité._

Les jeux d'Annie. Je me souvenais à la perfection du combat grandiose entre les deux tributs du district 4 et ceux du 11. Ces derniers étaient de véritables colosses et le coéquipier d'Annie avait été décapité sous ses yeux. Elle ne devait sa survie qu'à son prodigieux instinct de survie qui l'avait poussé à fuir, le corps entièrement recouvert du sang de son ami. J'ignorais alors qu'il s'agissait du frère d'Alexander.

_**- **Je suis désolée,_ murmurais-je sincèrement.

_**- **Si je me suis porté volontaire à la place de Lee Graham, c'est parce que je n'ai plus rien à perdre_, répondit-il. _Je ne te dirais pas que je n'ai pas peur de mourir. Ce serait faux. Mais si Graham avait été tribut face à toi, le district 4 n'aurait vue revenir personne. Vous êtes amis, mais cela va bien au-delà. Et je sais que vous n'auriez jamais pu revenir l'un sans l'autre. Je me devais d'intervenir._

_- Tu ne reviendras pas,_ constatais-je brutalement. _Tu ne compte pas revenir._

_- Il n'y aura pas d'alliance entre nous Jade parce que ton frère ne l'autorisera jamais_, répondit Alexander. _Pour lui, son seul but est de te faire revenir. Le reste peut bien mourir qu'il ne fléchira pas. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je ne lui en veux même pas parce qu'il a raison. Si mon frère était devenu vainqueur, il aurait fait la même chose pour moi. Je n'ai jamais eu d'idées de grandeur, mais si je peux mourir en empêchant quelqu'un de faire du mal à ma compagne de district, alors ce sera une bonne mort. Je suis condamné de toute manière._

Je fronçais les sourcils et il tourna son dos vers moi avant de relever son T-shirt. Un hoquet de surprise me secoua. Une immense cicatrice se dessinait sur tout le long de la colonne vertébrale et elle avait visiblement été soigné avec le strict minimum.

_**- **Je me suis blessé en pêchant**,**_ expliqua-t-il en se retournant vers moi et en remettant sa chemise en place. _Je ne viens pas d'une famille aisée et ma blessure a été soigné avec ce qu'il y avait sous notre main. Elle s'est infectée et les médecins ont dit que je me paralyserais avec le temps. Mais si je me paralyse, je ne pourrais plus travailler. Et si je ne peux plus travailler, je suis condamné à mourir lentement et dans les pires souffrances. Et cela, c'est pire que tout._

Mon silence fut éloquent. Je ne savais pas cela. D'ailleurs, je ne connaissais pas assez Alexander pour avoir pu être mise au courant de son accident. Et qu'aurais-je pu faire ?

_**- **Je suis handicapée aussi**,**_ murmurais-je et je le vis relever les yeux, incrédule. _Un jour, j'ai accompagnée mon père sur son bateau. Il y a eu une explosion. Je n'étais pas assez près pour être blessée physiquement, mais j'étais trop proche pour que mes tympans résistent au choc. Je suis à moitié sourde Alexander, depuis l'âge de sept ans._

Alexander tendit les doigts et serra les miens avant de croiser les doigts. Je savais ce que cela signifiait. Il compatissait, mais mon handicap ne me condamnait pas. Ce qui n'était pas son cas.

A cet instant-précis, la porte du wagon s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître nos deux mentors. Finnick et Mags. Mon frère s'assit à mes côtés, brillant dans sa tenue de mentor. Il m'adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant tandis que Mags rejoignait le seul fauteuil de libre. A côté d'Alexander.

Pendant quelques instants, on se regarda tous en chiens de faïence. Il y avait cette tension entre nous. Chacun ici savait qui il défendrait et j'avais la très nette impression d'être celle qu'il faudrait sauver. Seulement ce n'était pas ce que je voulais.

_**- **Bien_, clama finalement Finnick. _On ne va pas faire semblant, ce serait inutile et malsain en sachant ce qui vous attend. Jade est ma sœur et il est plus qu'évident que je ferais tout pour qu'elle soit la gagnante. Cependant, Mags et moi avons pensé à une stratégie._

Je levai les yeux sur mon frère et le fixais en silence. Il n'allait quand même pas nous demander de faire alliance alors qu'on savait tous qui il préfèrerait tuer ?

_**- **Dans l'arène, vous ferez ce que vous souhaitez_, expliqua-t-il. _Si vous souhaitez faire alliance ensemble, si vous souhaitez faire alliance avec les autres carrières ou même si vous souhaitez faire alliance avec d'autres tributs ou partir tout seul, vous serez libre. Mais avant cela, il faut que vous percutiez le public pour vos sponsors. Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais très bien que tu n'es pas le seul tribut face à Jade et qu'il y en aura d'autres bien plus dangereux. Si jamais ma sœur venait à perdre la vie dans l'arène, je t'assure que tu recevras mon soutien._

Je vis Alexander hocher brièvement la tête mais les mots qu'il avait prononcé quelques temps plus tôt ne cessait de passer en boucle. Il ne voulait pas revenir des Hunger Games, il voulait mourir là-bas, en héros. Si ce n'était pas pour moi qu'il se sacrifierait, alors il trouverait un autre moyen de mourir. Je n'étais qu'un pion dans son chemin vers la mort.

_**- **Avant de commencer toute stratégie et vue que nous arriverons dans le Capitole en fin de journée, je propose de regarder les autres moissons, que vous puissiez vous faire un aperçu de vos adversaires_, lança Mags en tapant sur une télécommande.

L'écran face à nous s'illumina et je vis apparaître le sceau du Capitole, suivit de celui du district 4. Puis les images s'effacèrent pour laisser apparaître une grande place publique. Je devinais qu'il s'agissait du district 1 avant même que le numéro ne s'affiche. Tout ici était clinquant et scintillant de beauté et de perfection.

Les enfants étaient nombreux et faisaient foule au centre de la place centrale. Montés sur une estrade, se tenaient les représentants de leur district ainsi que ceux du Capitole. A mes yeux, ils étaient tous des assassins.

La première tribut à être appelée fut une grande et pulpeuse blonde aux yeux gris fer. Son nom était tellement ridicule qu'il resta gravé dans mon esprit : Glimmer Belcourt. Elle représentait à la perfection le district fabriquant les produits de luxe. Sa robe brillait sous les rayons du soleil, ses cheveux étaient coiffés à la perfection et visiblement elle avait pu se payer les bons soins d'un coiffeur. Son sourire sonnait cependant faux. Même si elle tentait de se donner contenance, il était évident qu'elle était au bord des larmes. Comment une poupée dans son genre pouvait-elle espérer survivre dans les jeux ?

_- Marvel Sanford**,**_ appela leur hôtesse en piochant le nom masculin.

Le garçon qui s'approcha était grand et mince, presque maigre ce qui faisait plutôt tâche face à sa coéquipier de district qui resplendissait de beauté et de santé. Son visage était cependant plus maitrisé que celui de Glimmer car il ne laissait rien transparaitre. Fixant la foule, il n'agit pas plus quand il serra les doigts de sa partenaire.

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'éterniser plus que le blason du district 2 apparaissait déjà à l'écran avant de céder la place à une carrière plus rude et moins belle que celle du 1. Contrairement à ce dernier, le district semblait plus sec et la population avait la peau plus mate. La terre n'était pas droite et je distinguais sans peine la montagne derrière eux.

_**- **Clove Kentwell_, clama la voix de l'hôtesse.

La fille qui s'avança était plus jeune que la précédente. Et contrairement à celle-ci, elle était petite, mince, des cheveux d'un brun foncé et des yeux chocolat. Mais malgré sa fragile taille, son visage réfléchissait de haine, de cruauté. Elle ne s'était pas porté volontaire, mais quelque chose me disait qu'elle aurait finit par le faire en étant plus âgée.

_**- **Cato Hadley_, reprit l'hôtesse après le tonnerre d'applaudissements

Je me figeai dans mon fauteuil et tournai brutalement les yeux vers Finnick, espérant avoir mal entendu. Mais la position totalement raide de mon frère parvint à me convaincre que ce n'était pas le cas.

Je me rappelais de Jena Hadley, la tribut du district 2 durant les Hunger Games de Finnick. L'autre finaliste. La fille qu'il avait été obligé de tuer de ses propres mains pour remporter la victoire.

Son frère lui ressemblait beaucoup. Grand, mince mais non moins musclé, de magnifiques yeux bleus océan et des cheveux blonds pâles. Tout comme sa partenaire de district, il respirait l'assurance et quand ils se serrèrent la main, ils pensèrent également à échanger un sourire. Était-il déjà au courant qu'il se trouverait dans la même arène que la soeur de celui qui avait tué la sienne ?

_**- **Là on a un petit problème_, fit remarquer Mags en exprimant tout haut ce que je pensais tout bas. _Dès le moment où il va l'apprendre, il n'aura de cesse de souhaiter tuer Jade. C'est inévitable._

_- Peut-être suffirait-il de faire une alliance_, proposa Alexander.

_**- **Non_, coupa Finnick en se remettant à respirer. _Non_.

Alexander nous adressa un regard remplit d'incompréhension et je laissais à Mags le soin de lui expliquer.

_**- **Finnick et Jena Hadley ont été les seuls à faire une alliance dans leur Hunger Games_, fit-elle. _Il faut que tu sache qu'ils étaient les plus jeunes en lisse. A ce moment là déjà, les gens ne se portaient plus volontaires à la place des plus jeunes. Cependant, chacun des deux à trahit l'autre et cela c'est finit par un combat final sanglant et encore plus dramatique que cela aurait du l'être._

_**- **Tuer la personne avec qui nous avons fait une alliance est impardonnable_, expliqua Finnick d'une voix lointaine. _Je l'ai trahis le premier, lorsque je suis partit sans la prévenir. Il ne restait que quatre tributs en lisse, dont nous deux. Je ne voulais pas être celui qui la tuerait alors je suis partis. Par ma faute, elle a manqué de se faire tuer. Les choses se sont ensuite enchainés rapidement. J'ai tué le tribut du district 2 dans un combat plus qu'inégal au vue de tous les présents que j'avais reçu. Puis j'ai voulu me mettre à l'écart, ne pas risquer de tomber sur Jena ou le tribut du onze._

_**- **Sauf que les choses ne se sont pas passés ainsi_, continuais-je quand sa voix se cassa. _Les juges voulaient en finir. Les jeux duraient depuis plus de deux semaines et il fallait y mettre un terme. D'autant plus que ce n'était pas les favoris qui étaient encore en vie. Mais deux gamins et un garçon du onze, un district perdu et faible par référence. Ils les ont précipités les uns sur les autres et ils sont parvenus à tuer le garçon du onze en refaisant alliance._

_**- **Il ne restait que nous, un seul des deux pouvait rentrer**,**_ reprit Finnick. _La fuite n'est pas possible dans ce cas-là, le dernier combat était déjà engagé. Et le choix, il faut le faire rapidement. Très rapidement. Elle m'a trahit en attaquant la première, puis le combat s'est engagé. Je ne faisais pas le poids face à elle et j'ai rapidement perdu mes armes. Au moment où elle a plaqué son poignard contre ma gorge, j'en ais sentit un dans sa poche. J'ai fait la seule chose qu'il me soit possible de faire : je l'ai poignardé._

Je me souvenais du sang qui avait giclé, du visage dévasté de mon frère et de celui douloureux de Jena. Cato Hadley ne pourrait jamais pardonner cela. Moi-même je n'aurais pas pardonné si sa soeur avait égorgé mon frère.

_**- **On était alliés tout les deux, mais les choses allaient plus loin_, expliqua Finnick. _On avait des tas de points commun, dont un : on avait été pioché malgré notre jeune âge. Et les points commun deviennent mortels dans une arène Alexander. Cato Hadley et Jade en ont beaucoup plus qu'ils ne le pensent. Sauf à souhaiter mourir, vous ne devez pas faire alliance._

Je ne comprenais pas tout, mais seulement qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire alliance avec Cato Hadley. Et soyons sincère, le fait qu'il soit si beau me facilitait quelque peu la tâche. Ne s'attacher à personne, tel était le but.

Mags finit par appuyer sur le bouton et le sceau du district 3 apparut, révélant deux jeunes enfants. La fille était plus âgée que le garçon d'à peine un an mais la différence était flagrante. De plus, leur physique maigre et petit ne les avantageait pas. Ils étaient pâles et paraissaient fatigués. A cet instant précis, j'eus du mal à ne pas ressentir de sentiment en sachant que ces enfants n'iraient pas très loin dans les jeux.

Quand le blason du district 4 apparut, j'eus envie de partir en courant, mais je me retins. Je devais laisser la peur derrière moi à présent. Je devais être forte et affronter la suite, qu'elle soit dure ou pas.

Je vis l'hôtesse appeler le nom d'Elonie, je vis la pauvre enfant monter sur l'estrade, tremblant de tous les membres de son corps et pleurant à chaudes larmes. Puis comme dans un songe, je me vis sortir du groupe des filles en clamant que je souhaitais être tribut à sa place. Je me regardais en silence serrer l'enfant dans mes bras et la confier à un pacificateur.

Puis j'entendis l'hôtesse appeler le nom de Lee et mon visage apparaît en plein direct. La froideur qui avait dessiné mes traits se fissure et mon masque tombe. Tout le monde peut clairement voir la terreur et la supplication que j'adresse au public dans le but que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, se sacrifie à la place de Lee.

Je dois avouer qu'Alexander à bonne allure quand il s'avance pour prendre la place de mon meilleur ami. Sans même avoir besoin de voir les autres tributs, je devine que lui et Cato seront les deux coqueluches masculines de cette année. Et cela aurait pu me plaire si je n'étais moi-même pas devenue la coqueluche féminine des 74e Hunger Games.

Je regarde en silence le blason du district 5 nous succéder et la fille rousse qui est appelée sur l'estrade m'inspire immédiatement confiance. Elle a peur, mais elle ne tremble pas, ne supplie pas et ne pleure pas. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de son compagnon de district.

Les districts 6, 7, 8 et 9 s'affichent simultanément et je retiens les deux tribus du six, celle du sept et je m'arrête sur celle du neuf. C'est une enfant, à peine plus âgée qu'Elonie. Sauf que contrairement à cette dernière, personne ne s'est sacrifié à sa place. Son visage est enfantin et elle est tellement petite que je me prends tout de suite d'amitié pour elle.

Puis le district 10 apparaît, suivit du 11. Quand je vois apparaître Rue Barnette, je ressens la même chose que pour la petite du 9. La colère à l'égard du Capitole. La colère à l'égard du monde entier. Mais l'image du district 12 me fige sur place.

L'hôtesse est tout aussi ridicule que toutes les autres qui l'ont précédés. Même vêtements fluorescents, même objet décoratif dans les cheveux. Des couleurs différentes, certes, mais qui ne se marie pas avec les tons ternes du district 12. Là-bas, tout respire la pauvreté, la souffrance et la mort. Les corps totalement amaigrit, la couleur de peau très pâle, les cernes abominables qui se dessinent sous les yeux, même ceux des enfants. Le district 12 n'a rien. Il n'a jamais rien eu.

_**- **Primrose Everdeen_, nomme l'hôtesse après avoir pioché un nom.

Sans doute parce que le prénom m'évoque des fleurs et la jeunesse, je devine qu'il s'agira d'une enfant de douze ans. Et l'image me confirme mon appréhension. C'est une petite fille blonde aux yeux gris qui s'avance. Elle est maigre, elle est petite, elle a peur, cela se lit sur son visage. Elle n'a strictement rien d'une combattante et encore moins d'un vainqueur. Elle ne reviendra pas.

Et cette constatation, je ne suis pas la seule à la faire car, à cet instant, un fille de mon âge se déplace pour se placer dans l'allée où se trouve seulement les pacificateurs. Je vois à son visage qu'elle ne parvient pas à réaliser l'irréalisable. Et je devine sans peine qu'il s'agit d'un membre de sa famille. Elle a le même air que Lee quand sa soeur a été tiré au sort.

_**- **Prim_, hurle-t-elle presque hystériquement. _Prim_.

L'enfant se retourne et l'autre tente de l'approcher avant de se faire rattraper par les pacificateurs. Elle se débat, mais elle n'a aucune chance de protéger la fillette. Hormis en prenant sa place. Ce qu'elle fait à la surprise de tous. Parce que le district 12 est connu pour son absence totale de volontaire. Jamais en 74 années de Hunger Games un volontaire n'était venu du 12. Et les vainqueurs se comptaient sur les doigts d'une seule main. Une seule personne.

_**- **Qui es-tu ma chérie ?_ Demanda l'hôtesse d'un ton si mielleux que je m'étonne que l'adolescente ne lui donne pas un coup bien placé.

_**- **Katniss Everdeen**,**_ répond l'autre d'un ton faible, semblant se rendre enfin compte de ce que cela représente de se présenter.

_**- **Il s'agit de ta sœur j'imagine_**,** clama l'hôtesse. _Quel retournement de situation._

J'ai presque l'impression d'entendre la voix de Morta. Sauf qu'il semble que cette année, et contrairement à ces espérances avec nos nominations, ce ne soit pas nous les stars. Aucun doute que cette fille a déjà attiré l'attention avec sa candidature.

_**- **Et bien un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour Katniss Everdeen_, fit l'hôtesse en applaudissant

Seule.

Elle applaudissait seule et baissa rapidement les mains. Ce fut à cet instant que les enfants au pied de l'estrade firent un mouvement qui m'étonna.

Ils levèrent tous la main, certains doigts baissés. Aucun doute qu'il s'agissait d'un message, d'un signe. Qu'il s'agissait d'un adieu et d'un hommage. Son district était derrière elle.

Le garçon qui fut appelé après se nommait Peeta Mellark et il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'il se retenait fermement pour ne pas pleurer.

_**- **Bien_, clama Mags au moment même où l'écran s'éteignait sur le sceau du Capitole. _Récapitulons donc._

Tournant les yeux vers elle, je l'a vis prendre un papier pour inscrire les douze districts et tracer deux catégories. Fille et garçon.

_**- **Pour le district 1 il s'agit de Glimmer et Marvel**,**_ nota-t-elle. _Quelque chose à dire sur eux ? Que vous auriez remarqué pendant la moisson ?_

Je m'efforçais de me souvenir d'eux mais seuls les colosses du deux et du onze s'imposaient dans mon esprit. J'avais peut-être toutes les armes possible, au corps à corps contre eux je n'avais aucune chance.

_**- **La fille est belle_, répondit Alexander avec un sourire léger qui trouva écho dans le mien. _Cela lui attirera des sponsors_

_- Mais elle ne semble pas avoir grand-chose dans la tête_, continuais-je. _Et elle n'était pas volontaire, ce qui signifie que peu importe les sponsors et le reste, elle se trouve dans cette arène contre sa volonté_

Nos deux mentors hochèrent la tête et écrivirent quelque chose sur leurs cahiers. M'efforçant de me concentrer sur le district 2, je ne parvins qu'à la conclusion que Clove et Cato semblaient forts et implacables. La fille avait un visage sadique et froid, quand au colosse, il était tout aussi méprisant qu'elle.

Pour les districts suivants, je fus obligé d'admettre que ces pauvres enfants n'étaient pas un danger pour nous. Entre ceux qui pleuraient, ceux qui étaient trop jeunes, ceux qui ne savaient pas se battre, nous avions toutes les chances de notre côté.

Mais en parvenant aux districts 11 et 12, les choses se corsèrent. La gamine ne me faisait pas peur, même si j'avais énormément de pitié pour elle. En revanche, son coéquipier, Thresh si je ne me trompais pas, avait la même tête déterminée et froide que le garçon du 2. Et il était grand, incroyablement grand.

Quand à ceux du douze, Katniss et Peeta, la fille me paraissait pour la première fois tout aussi dangereuse que Clove. Elle était déterminée, elle avait attiré l'attention en se portant volontaire et son histoire, celle d'avoir sauvé sa petite soeur, saurait lui donner des sponsors. Peeta de son côté ne me semblait pas dangereux, mais il était grand, et bien bâtit pour quelqu'un venant d'un district si pauvre. Aucun doute qu'au corps à corps, il serait un danger, surtout s'il savait se battre. Au final, il ne me restait plus qu'à espérer que leur mentor, un alcoolique perpétuel, ne saurait pas les orienter.

Au final, en regardant les photos de ces pauvres enfants condamnés à mort à mes côtés, ce ne furent pas les tributs du 1, 2 ou même ceux du 11 ou du 12 qui m'attirèrent. Mais ceux du 9, du 6 et du 7. Le visage enfantin de l'enfant du 9 hantait mes pensées.

Tout en laissant Finnick et Mags achever leurs notes, je ne pu m'empêcher de m'approcher de la fenêtre du train. Ce fut presque sans étonnement que je constatais que l'océan se dessinait sous nos pieds et que la frontière avec le district 2 se montrait au loin. Nous nous enfoncions dans les terres et je laissais derrière moi ce qui avait constitué mon enfance.

Plaquant les mains contre le verre, le nounours de Cella entre mes doigts, je laissais mes yeux récolter ces derniers instants passés dans mon district. En silence et le coeur gros, je vis la mer disparaître derrière une épaisse forêt et quelques secondes plus tard, le paysage changea, laissant apparaître les gigantesques montagnes que nous pouvions apercevoir depuis la ville. Une grande pancarte passa rapidement sous mes yeux et quand je les posais sur le panneau lumineux du train, je vis le numéro de district changer.

Nous étions dans le district 2.

* * *

**Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. J'espère que les fautes ne vous empêcherons pas de profiter pleinement de ce chapitre, je m'en excuse sincèrement, s'il y a parmi vous des bêtas, n'hésitez pas à vous faire connaitre ;p.**


End file.
